


Dirk Strider, you are NOT a monster.

by xXApple_SauceXx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXApple_SauceXx/pseuds/xXApple_SauceXx
Summary: Dave confesses his attraction to Dirk, who doesn't really feel much of anything.Kind of a character study type deal?
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 16





	Dirk Strider, you are NOT a monster.

"I love you." Dave hesitantly mumbled the words out as he tugged at his own shirt. He was looking down, to nothing and nowhere in particular, even though he knew Dirk couldn't see his eyes due to the mirror shades he had refused to take off.

"Okay." Dirk then raised his arms towards Dave, offering a hug. He looked cold, almost mechanical, like he was just doing what he thought he was supposed to do. He very well may have been doing just as much. After not even two seconds of waiting, he decided to pull Dave in instead.

Dave sighed, putting his own head on Dirk's shoulder and hugging him back. He closed his eyes and focused on the warmth and smell coming from Dirk's body. "But you don't feel the same way, do you?"

Dirk froze up and even the slightest hint of emotion in his touch faded away. "I feel..." He stopped to think for a second. "I want to be able to make you happy." That's the only phrase Dirk was able to blurt out, and it's the only answer Dave got.

Dave stood there for a minute or so, thinking of what exactly to do. Then he stepped away backwards. "It's okay... I understand." He took another hesitant step backwards. "Actually, I don't really understand, but I guess that's fine as well..."

He was about to turn around and walk away when Dirk grabbed one of his wrists and pulled him in for a kiss. Dave instinctively kissed him back but then quickly pulled away.

"I apologize. Isn't this what you wanted?" Dirk asked as he subconsciously placed himself into a more anxious pose. He wasn't very anxious. He was feeling more guilty than anything else. The emotion wasn't familiar to him therefore it made him feel quite uncomfortable.

"It is what I want." Dave spoke up. "But it isn't what you want." He was on the verge of crying but stopped himself. He didn't want anyone, especially Dirk, to see him cry. Bottling up his emotions wasn't a rare occurence to him in the slightest.

Dirk then grabbed Dave's shoulder. "I told you already, I want to make you happy." His hand made its way to Dave's cheek. "And kissing you feels nice." He stoked Dave's lips with his thumb which earned him a soft sigh from Dave right before he leaned in to kiss Dirk.


End file.
